1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stitching machines and, more particularly, to stitching machines for preformed containers.
2. The Prior Art
Bliss-type containers are well known in the art. Heretofore such containers have been made by an array of stitching devices, two arrays stitching the side flanges to the end wall, and a third array stitching the bottom flanges to the end wall. Such practice has required movement of the arrays for their operation, the container remaining in a fixed position for the stitching operation. The prior art appears to be best exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
Paxton--3,590,700 PA1 Striplin--3,673,928 PA1 Bell et all--3,456,652 PA1 Bliss--1,430,150
None of said patents teaches the use of a single stitching head nor the movement of a container body as taught in the present application.